A house divided
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: Relations between Chickyuu and Vegetasei are getting uptight, and there are rumors that they are on the brink of war. Pan is taken to Vegetasei as a 'assurance of peace'
1. Prolouge

Okay, this is the prolouge to my AU fic, a house divided. I know the name sounds kinda odd, but you'll hopefully understand later in the fic.   
  
In this fic, Trunks is 18 and Bra is 16 they both live on Vegetasei with Vegeta and Bulma. Goten and Pan are 18 and 16 aswell they both live at the Chickyuu/saiyajin embassy, with Goku, Gohan etc. Marron and Uubu are both 17. Androids 17 and 18 run capsule corp since Bulma lives in space, Crillian and 18 took Uubu in as their own son, they found him when he was little and couldn't find his parents, and he didn't remember who they were. Marron was taken to be a salve on Vegetasei about a year before the story starts.   
Vegeta had two other wives before Bulma, the first one had a girl and the second one had twin boys. You'll hear alot about them later.   
The contract that they talk about is the "Peace" agreement between Chickyuu and Vegetasei.   
Whenever someone is thinking something I'll write it like this.   
'she's wierd' he thought instead of "She's wierd." Yeah okay.   
  
Ummm...oh yeah, I might turn this into a T&P fic later on, but I'm not sure yet.  
  
I hope this hasn't been to confusing and I hope you enjoy the fic once I get around to finnishing the first chapter.It should be done after school if I don't have anymore problems with this computer.  
Please review! 


	2. A hot temper leads to hot water

Disclaimer: I don't own anything an I never will.  
  
chapter 1  
  
Goten shifted nevously this was his first time meeting the Saiyajin representatives. Gohan usually came, but this time he had insisted Goten go in his place. Goten glance over at Goku who was sitting next to him, Goku just sat watching the door.  
  
'Why can't I be perfectly calm like him?'suddenly the door opened. Goten jumped up, Goku slowly rose to his feet.  
  
The two Saiyajin entered, the female was Mura, she always came to these meetings. The other one was new.  
*  
Mura opened the door to the meeting room. She casually scanned the room as she stepped inside. Shingeru, the repalcement for her former partner, stepped in after her. Kakkarot was there as usual wearing a blue uniform that marked the elite of Chickyuu fighters. The new boy beside him was also wearing blue.  
  
'Must be Kakkarots younger son.'  
  
"Hello and...welcome to our base." There wasn't much welcome in Gokus voice.  
  
Mura simply nodded. "This is Shingeru my new partner that will be accompanying me to the meetings from now on. my former partner met with an unfortunate accident." Her voice had a hint of warning in it.  
  
"This is my son Goten." Goku nodded at him. "You're checking on us a little early aren't you?"  
  
"And what would that matter?" Shingeru sneered "Unless you're hiding something."  
  
Mura gave him and angry look. "You must excuse him. He's new to this sort of thing. We'll leave as soon as we've checked out the facalties, gathered any new tecnology, and picked out twenty new slaves."  
  
Gokus glare hardened. Rage filled Goten as well. It was part of their 'peace' contract. They supplied the Saiyajin with twenty slaves twice a year.  
  
*  
  
Pan lay on a couch in one of the base lounges.  
  
"What's with you?" Uubu leaned over the back of the couch.  
  
"I'm bored." She moaned rolling over on her back to look up at him. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Nothin much," he said casually. "Just lookin for something to do."  
  
Pan sat up. "What stupid thing are you gonna do to try to get us in trouble this time?"  
  
'Dumb jerk always know what stupid little thing'll make me lose my temper.' Pan thought bitterly.  
  
Uubu pretended to look hurt. "I never TRY to get us in trouble ya'know, I just think it's funny when you throw a temper tantrum."  
  
Pan scowled at him. "Yeah, you'll really think it's funny when you end up in the medical wing. Besides Goten has been trying to get me to control my temper and you definatly don't help."  
  
"Speaking of Goten where is he anyway?" Uubu asked.  
  
"I dunno." Pan shrugged "Haven't seen him for a while actually. Hey you wanna go spar?"  
  
A miscevious grin came across Uubu's face. "With you? Why'd I wanna fight you? You're a girl!" He didn't even wait for Pan to react, he just turned and ran. He ran even faster when he heard the scream of rage behind him.   
  
*   
  
"We'll be going over to the capsule corp..." Mura trailed off when she heard an angry shout coming from the other room. It was followed by several crashes, bangs, explosions, and several yelps of pain.  
  
"Geeze I'm sorry! I take it back!" A boys voice shouted.   
  
Goten paled. 'Damn it Uubu you picked the worst time in the world to provoke Pan. Please don't let anything bad happen, by Kami please.'  
  
Suddenly the door across the room burst open and Uubu stumbled in. He was watching over his shoulder but when he turned and looked in front of him he skidded to a halt. He stood there not knowing what to do, everyone in the room just stared at him in surprise. His eye was starting to swell and turn black, and he had lots of cuts, bruises and burns. Suddenly Pan came flying through the door an aura of ki surounding her.  
  
"You stupid jerk! By Kami I'll..." She saw the Saiyajin, Goten, and Goku, now all watching her. She slowly landed next to Uubu and lowered her ki. "Umm...we're sorry to interupt you... We didn't know you were coming you weren't due for a couple weeks now." Pan said slowly, her face turning red.  
  
Mura looked over the two teens that had just busted in. The girl was obviously a demi saiyajin, she wore a red uniform, which was right below blue, and the boy wore green which was below red.   
  
'She seems to have enough power to go up to blue rank. I wonder what's holding her back?' Mura looked at the two thoughtfully.  
  
"Uubu go on to the medical wing," Goku nodded at him. Uubu saluted and left quickly. "Pan" He sighed and shook his head. "I dunno what to do with you. Go up to your quarters and I'll have a talk with you later."   
  
Pan nodded and turned to leave, but someone caught her arm. She turned and saw Mura. "I think I do know what to do with her." She looked over at Goku. "She'll come with us as one of the slaves."  
  
Goku grabbed Pans shoulder and pulled her over to him. "She's my grand daughter, my family is proteceted under the contract.  
  
"You, your mate, your sons, and their mates are protected. It says nothing about her." Shingeru smiking evily.  
  
"But it was written before she was born..."  
  
"She's not covered." Shingeru repeated.  
  
"You can't take her." Goku said sharply.  
  
"Let's put it this way." Mura faced him coldly. "In the contract it states that each side is only allowed to have two people in the room at the time of a meeting. Earlier you had four, and at the moment three. You are not allowed to raise your power level above 60, she had hers WELL over 60. These incidents enough for a serious... reprimand. Your precious Chickyuus cannot take on the Saiyajin army."  
  
You could see in Gokus face that he was battling about what to do. Gotens fists were clenched tight, for once he was having trouble controlling his temper. How dare they try to take her. First Marron, now Pan. Pan, Marron, Goten, and Uubu had been the best of friends. And these Kami foresaken Saiyajin were slowly tearing them apart piece by piece.  
  
"I made a mistake, and I don't want earth to have to pay for it." Pan said slowly and diliberatly. "I'll go with you."she said softly.  
  
"Well there's a smart Chickyuu." Muras lips formed a tight smile. "You can gather your things and meet at the landing platform after we're finnished. Don't try running. We'll hunt you down."  
  
Mura and Shingeru turned and left.   
***  
Well that's it for now. Please review! 


	3. Taken away

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.  
  
AN: Sorry for any spelling mistakes  
Chapter 2  
  
Pan was back in her room. She had changed out of her uniform into jean shorts and a red top. Hot tears burned in her eyes as she packed some clothes into a small bag. She wouldn't bother with taking much, anything the Saiyajin consider unnecisary would be confiscated. She gazed out her window. She had lived here all her life. It was almost impossible to belive she was being taken away.  
*  
  
Juuhatchigou modeled her new shirt in front of the mirror. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." She said quietly.   
  
Crillian came in with a half hearted smile.  
  
'He's never had a real smile since they took Marron. Then again acording to Juuanagou I haven't smiled at all. I don't think I have either, and I have no right to. They took my baby. I'll never forgive them even when they bring her back.'  
  
"Hey Juuhatchigou, I just got a message from Goku and them at the base." His half hearted smile turned to a frown. "The Saiyajin have come back early. They'll be coming to check the place out any minute now."  
  
The blonde frowned. "Go warn all the workers. I'll go tell Juuanagou. Where is he? "  
  
"Working on the prototype where else?" Crillian sighed. "But there's one more thing. They're taking Pan as one of the slaves."  
  
Juuhatchigou froze. Anger slowly rose up in her. 'The Saiyajin will pay.' She nodded to Crillian as she started down the hall. 'Juuanagou look the loss of Mar just as hard as we did. He never cried or even said a word after they left. He just immidiatly started working on a way to get her back. Yet like the rest of us, he's not the same anymore.' Juuhatchigou knocked three times on what seemed to be a blank wall in the hallway that led to the computer labs. She layed her hand flat against the wall and felt the scanner go over her hand. Then the wall quietly slid open.  
  
"Juuanagou?" She stuck her head in questioningly.  
  
He looked up from the bench he was working at.   
  
"They're coming back for an inspection, and they're taking Pan away to."  
  
His eyes narrowed. Slowly he stood up and hid the things he was working on in a wall compartment. If the Saiyajin ever found this room there was no need to leave the prototype lying around. Silently as a shadow Juuanagou followed his sister out into the lobby to await the Saiyajin. Crillians eyes darted around the room nervously as he sat on his bench. Juuhatchigou watched the ground. Juuanagou leaned against a desk with his arms folded across his chest silently staring at the door, as if he would kill whoever came through it with his glare. Finally the two Saiyajin arrived.   
  
'It's that Mura. She's the one who took Mar as 'assurance that you won't try anything stupid'.' Juuanagou glared at her as she came through the door with her new accomplise. 'Taking Mar made us do just that. And it'll be the fall of the Saiyajin. You just wait Mura. You just wait.'  
  
Mura cooly glanced around the room. "I see you were expecting us."  
  
"We were told we'd be entertaining some guests." Juuhatchigou said coldly.  
  
"Yes." Mura pursed her lips. "Why don't you take Shingeru for a guided ture of the place while I go on with the inspection? You can give him all the information on your new techs." It sounded more of a command than a request.   
  
"We'd be pleased to." Juuhatchigou didn't sound pleased at all. Crillian took out a small computer and handed it to Shingeru.  
  
As they walked down the hall with the hidden room, Juuhatchigou almost looked at the wall that hid the door. But Juuanagou caught her gaze. They couldn't do anything to endanger their project. She kept herself from breathing a sigh of relif as they reached the end of the hall.  
  
"As you can see this is the computer lab..."  
  
*  
  
Pan sat crosslegged on the floor of the old treehouse she Goten Uubu and Marron had built long ago. She could hear someone climbing up the ladder.  
  
"Hi, we thought we'd find ya up here." Goten and Uubu climbed up beside her.  
  
"Heck the way we treated this place I'm surprised it's still standing." Uubu said.  
  
Pan smiled faintly.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened Pan." Goten gave her a hug.  
  
Uubu scowled. "Those damned Saiyajin! There ripping us all apart one by one! First they took Marron away and know they're taking Pan."  
  
Goten put his hand on Pans shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll come get you and Marron. Whether we get help or not."  
  
"Thankyou." Pan whispered softly. She picked up her necklace that Goku on her sixteenth birthday. The four star dragon ball hung from it.   
"Goten I guess you'll have to protect this for me now." She held it out to him.  
  
Goten shook his head and pushed it back towords her. "Keep it hidden with you. It'll give you hope. When ever you look at it, remeber no matter how long it takes us, we will come get you."  
  
Pan smiled faitly, "Just try not to take to long."  
  
Goten grinned and hugged his niece again. "By Kami we're gonna miss you Pan."  
  
Uubu went up to her and hugged her as well. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Do my parents know yet?" Pan frowned.   
  
Goten nodded. "Goku told them. He's gotta get Gohan to calm down, they'll come say goodbye at the platform. We came to tell you to head over there now. They'll be done with the capsule corp inspection anytime now."  
  
Pan nodded and slowly followed them down the ladder.   
  
The platforms was a busy place. People bustling everywhere. Ships going to and from space. There was a large crowd gathering around the Saiyajin ship. All the newly choosen slaves and their families bidding farewell. A sick feeling grew in Pans stomach. This made leaving all the more real. Then she saw her parnets waiting anxiously to the side. She ran over to them and threw herself into Gohans arms.  
  
"You take good care of yourself Pan." Gohan held her tight before passing her to her mother.  
  
"We love you Pan, please be careful." Tears were streaming down Videls cheeks.  
  
"I'll take care of myself, I promise." Pan whispered trying not to cry herself. Uubu and Goten watched sadly.  
  
Goku rumpled Pans hair. "We'll get you back somehow Pan. We will."  
  
Pan nodded and threw her arms around him. Mura and Shingeru came back from the capsule corp inspection.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. We'll be taking our slaves and leaving now." Mura said. She took Pan by the arm and led her over to the other slaves. Some of the crew members were going through the slaves things by Muras orders and confiscating uneeded objects. They also checked through all their pockets. People were crowded around the ramp as the slaves marched up. Goten was standing right near the side. As Pan walked up he seemed to brush her hand. Pan held tight to her Dragonball necklace that he'd just passed to her. There was something else in her hand. She frowned.   
  
'I'll have to wait till later to see what it is.'  
  
*  
  
Pan sat crosslegged on the small bed in her cell. The ship had taken off a little while ago, and she was already scared and lonely. She stood up and put her hands on the bars. She could easilly break out of here but then where'd she go? Mura stepped in front of her cell. Pan gave her a poisioned stare.  
  
"Why did you have to pick me?"   
  
Mura shrugged casually. "My reasons are my own."  
  
Pan snarled.  
  
"But my excuse is that we want to take any demi-saiyajin not covered in the contract to kind of cripple the Chickyuu army. We want to keep you as weak as possible. Also for the same reason we took the blonde capsule corp girl. To make sure your family behaves and does what we want so you don't meet with an unfortunate accident. You're like our, 'assurance of peace.'"  
Mura laughed as she walked away.  
  
Pan clenched her fists seething with rage. She wanted to blow a hole in the wall but she controlled her temper.   
  
"I'll get you one day Mura. Just you wait."  
  
*  
  
Okay I thought that was a good place to stop. It's a pretty long chapter right? Anyway next chapter arriving at Vegeta-sei! Please review! 


	4. Sold

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ/GT  
Chapter 3  
  
Pan awakened with a jolt. Mura unlocked the cell door and opened it. She quickly slid something around Pans wrist before Pan could do anything. Instantly Pan felt her ki drop.  
  
"Damn you." Pan murmerd.  
  
Mura smiled unpleasantly. "Welcome to Vegetasei slave."  
  
Pans blood boiled at that. 'I'm nobodys slave.' Pan clenched her fists tightly. 'I'll get them all for this. All of them.'  
  
Mura pushed her along to join the other Chickyuus who were getting off the ship. She kept a tight hold on Pans arm and led her to the front of the group. There were several desks with Saiyajin behind them with computers and datapads.   
  
"Here's the registration form." The Saiyajin behind the desk handed it to Pan. "Fill it out quickly we've got alot of slaves to go."  
  
Glaring at all of them Pan slowly filled out the sheet. She handed it back. The woman snatched it away.  
  
"Taking your dear sweet time are you? You'd better learn to do as you're told or you'll not last a minute."  
  
Mura pulled Pan over to the side. She seemed to be waiting for someone.   
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Be quiet slave. You are not to speak unless spoken to."  
  
Pan tried to raise her ki, but a shock ran through her body. Pan cried out and looked down at the purple metal band around her wrist.  
  
"Saiyajin alloy. Keeps your ki as low as a Chickyuu's. Around five or so. Don't even bother trying, it'll shock you."  
  
"What do ya think I just did dummy." Pan murmered quietly.  
  
"Did you say something to me?" Mura asked coldly.  
  
"No." Pan said flatly.  
  
"You'll need a better attitude than that if you're gonna keep from getting yourself beatin. I've decided to give you to the royal children. The twins are not know to be gentle with disobediant slaves."  
  
Pans heart sank. They were gonna try to break her like a horse. She was an animal to them. An animal that needed to be taught to behave.  
  
"Taro, Yasuo, Manami, come over here." Two young men, who looked almost identical, and a young girl came towards them. They all had the normal Saiyajin dark hair and dark eyes.  
  
"What've we got here?" One of the twins started looking her over. "She's a pretty one, yes." He murmered softly.  
  
"No Yasuo, she's to be a...tool for our cause. Not one of your toys." Mura frowned at him. "But if she is disobidint then I'll let you play with her for a while."  
  
Yasuo's eyes gleamed. Taro rolled his eyes. "Don't let your perverted passions get in the way of our cause brother." He said coldly. "So, is she strong? Or is she to be used for something else."  
  
"Oh she's strong alright. Demi-saiyajin." Mura smiled.  
  
Pan scowled at them all, especially Yasuo, who was still eyeing her.   
  
"Disgusting, but it will serve our purpose." Manami looked at her like she was something nasty she'd stepped in.  
  
"I'm not an it." Pan said coldly.  
  
"She'll need to be broken in, that's for sure." Yasuo grinned. "Yes."  
  
"Oh look, it's the filthy demi-saiyajin princess." Manami scowled as a girl about their age with long blue hair walked into the station. She eyed the slaves heading for the auction houses, she seemed to be counting them. She glanced around and caught sight of the five of them standing there. Her mouth tightened as she headed tosards them.   
  
"Daddy's little girl the princess, coming to rat on us royal children because she's above us, just because King Vegeta picked her B**** of a mother over yours." Manami murmered to Yasuo. Yasuo nodded.  
  
"Hush!" Hissed   
  
"Drop to one knee and put your right fist to your heart." Mura hissed at Pan quietly as the blue haired girl approached. Grudgingly Pan did as she was told. The other four clapped their right fist to their chest and saluted.  
  
"Princess Bra, what a pleasure." Yasuo put on a fake smile and took her hand to kiss it.  
  
"The pleasure is all yours." Bra pulled her hand away from him. "May I ask what you're all doing over here? With an unregistered slave? That's what she is isn't she?"  
  
Pan glared savagely at the ground.  
  
"No I assure you, my princess, she is registered." Mura said.  
  
"Then why is she not headed to the auction blocks? You're not to pick out the ones you like and give them away to people you like. You're very well aware of that Mura, aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes my princess." Mura said uncomfortably. "I was just... asking the royal children if this girl would be a fit gift for you, with the loss of your old personal maid, we thought we might find one specially for you."  
  
Bra looked at her like she clearly did not belive her excuse, but she went along with it anyway. "Well thank you, I'm sure she'll work nicely.Mura handed Bra Pans papers from registration. Come along girl." Bra waved at Pan and began walking away. Pan slowly stood, shaking with rage and followed the princess.  
  
"First we have to get you registered as my servant." The princess began. "What's your name girl?"  
  
"Pan." She said flatly.  
  
"Really? That's an odd name. Anyway I wonder what on earth those horrid jerks wanted with you?"  
  
'My name's odd? Like she should talk with a name like Bra.' Pan thought angrily.  
  
"They were probably gonna let Yasuo use you as one of his concubines. He's disgusting." Bra shivered. "The scary thing is he's not just a pervert, he's strong, and intelligent and he keeps his disguting hobbies quiet. Most of the people like him. If Trunks or I weren't in line for the throne, it'd probably be Yasuo. Though Taro is a little trickyer than him and would probably end up ruling through Yasuo. He'd like it better that way. Manami isn't much better. She's a nasty little slut she is. She at first tried wheedling her way into Trunks' affections, hoping to become queen by marrying him. But he dosen't like that lot anymore than I do."  
  
Pan looked at her horrifyed. "She wanted to marry Prince Trunks? But isn't she his sister?"  
  
"Half sister." Bra said distainfully. "Manami's mother was my fathers first wife, she died when Manami was born, them he married the mother of Yasuo and Taro, father was probably going to name her queen, but then he met mine and Trunks mother. Our mother was named queen, and Yasuo and Taros mother strangely disappeared. It's not ilegal here for halfsiblings to marry one another. It's incouraged in the royal family to strngthen the blood line. Well here's the registration center."  
  
"Hello princess." The saiyajin behind the desk gave the same salute the other saiyajin had. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"This Chickyuu is to be registered as my new personal maid." Bra siad regally.  
  
"Yes my lady right away." He took Pans papers and entered the information in. "All right princess, that's all."  
  
"Thank you." Bra turned and contiued toward the palace. "Come along Pan. Now, you probably don't know many of the rules here. You know how Mura had you bow earlier? You don't have to do that anymore. You're a slave of the royal family, so you only have to salute like everybody else. You have to salute Prince Trunks, me when you are in the presence of others, those horried royal children, my father who you're not likely to see, and forign ambassadors. You're to always adress me and Trunks as Prince Trunks and Princess Bra, or my master or mistress, or my Lady or some other stupid title, same for the royal children." Princess Bra talked on and on as she led Pan to the palace. Pan looked around at everything in wonder. The palace rose up magestically before them.   
  
"Well Pan this is your new home. I'll show you your chambers, they're right next to mine so I can easily call you when I need you. You'll most likely accompany me most of the time." Princess Bra led her down many twisting hallways. "Oh, this is the kitchen," Bra motioned toward the doorway. "You'll come and get most of my meals here and bring them to me in my chambers, unless my father has us all have dinner together, which is very rare. "   
  
Pan glanced into the kitchen, she almost stopped she quickly caught her breath and kept walking. To keep up with Bra. "These are my quarters."  
  
Pan gaped at the regally decorated room but she didn't have much time to gawk.  
  
"Tonight, we're having a great feast in the hall, to honor the Prince Trunks. He's returning from a sucessfull victory over they Icejin, they finally destroyed Icesei. You must help me to get ready. First my hair, I'd like something kind of simple but pretty. I don't want it all done up and fancy like Manamis usually is."  
  
"Umm, alright." Pan said. She'd never really had much experience with this kind of thing. This had always benn Marrons area. But she began to work on it when Bra sat down in the chair.  
  
'I hope I survive this. Maybe she'll kill me if I don't do something the way she likes it. What happened to her old maid? Look on the bright side, you're not being used as Yasuo's sex toy. I'd rather die than have that."  
  
***  
  
Okay, I got a nice long chapter. Please please review! I accept flames! I accept anything! Even if you don't know what to say just write hi or something. Thanks a whole bunch to those of you who have reviewed. How's this I'll give you a cookie it you review for me please? 


	5. A glimmer of hope

An: Hi! I'm back! Not that anybody cares. Sigh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bra examined herself in the mirrior. She wore a whire gown trimmed with pale blue lace, part of her hair was braided around her head like a little crown.   
  
  
  
"I like it." she nodded decidedly.   
  
  
  
Pan glared at her back. She was dressed in a red kimono like dress, she was to accompany the princess to the dinner. She didn't want to go. She wanted to go curl up and cry somewhere or die.   
  
Bra nodded again then turned away from the mirror. "Well let's be off then." She turned and glided out of the room. Grudgingly Pan followed. Bra led her down several long marble halls nodding graciously to people in the hallways who saluted her. "Now when we go in I'll sit down and you just stand behind my chair. It'll get boring but it's tradition. I won't stay there all that long." Bra promised cheerfully.   
  
Pans breath caught when they entered the grand dining hall. It was huge, there were intricate paintings and carvings on the walls and almost everything was gilded with gold. At the center of the room was a huge table that stretched the length of the room, at the head was a hard angry looking man who Pan assumed was king Vegeta. TO his left was a tall Blue haired woman who must be Bra'a mother. Bra took an empty chair on the left side by her mother. Yasuo was next to her and then Manami. Across the table there was an empty chair on Vegetas right and next to that was Taro. Pan stood behind Bra's chair as she'd been told. Yasuo grinned at her and she gave him a nasty glare. He just grinned wider.   
  
Then a Chickyuu servant walked in. "I am pleased to announce the arrival of Prince Trunks, concuerer on the Icejin." He bowed and stepped to the side.   
  
A tall man with purple hair followed the servant in. When he walked in everyone clapped and cheered for him. Pan couldn't help staring at him, he was the cutest guy she'd ever seen in her life.   
  
"What are you thinking?" She told herself angrily. "He's one of them! They all have to pay. They'll all suffer."  
  
After prince Trunks had taken his spot to the right of Vegeta servants carrying huge trays of food came in and began setting it out on the table. Pans eyes widedned in shock.   
  
"So it was her." she thought. "She's here."  
  
The serving girl who was setting Bra's food at her place suddenly noticed her to. Her eyes wideded for a moment she froze. But then she hurried on with her work glancing back at Pan a couple times. The dinner did take quite a long time, Pan really wanted to sit down by the time it was over. Finally people began getting up to leave. Bra stood up as well.   
  
"Come here a minute, I'll introduce you to my brother." Bra walked toward the prince. Reluctantly Pan followed. "Trunks, I'm glad to see you got back safe." she smiled giving him a hug.   
  
"It's nice to see you to." he smiled.   
  
"This is my new servant Pan. I got her from the slave shipment today. The royal children were trying to buy her before the auction for some reason." Bra expalined.   
  
"Why would they be so eager to get her?" Trunks glanced at her. "They could easily buy out anyone. Except maybe us, and I don't see any special reason we'd try to outbid them on her."  
  
"Anyway, Pan you may return to your quarters now. I'm going to talk to my brother for a while."  
  
Pan nodded. "Thank you my lady." She said bitterly. She turned and left the dining room. She stalked down the halls angrily, hot tears filled her eyes.   
  
"Pan is that really you?" a small voice whispered. Pan looked over at the kitchen. Hiding in the shadows was Marron, her long blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, wearing the royal servants uniform.   
  
"Mar! It's so good to see you." Pan threw her arms around her old friend sobbing.   
  
"What happened did you get shipped up as a slave to? How is everybody? Is Uub doing alright?" Tears filled Marrons eyes as well. "It's so good to see someone from home."  
  
"Everyone was okay when I left. Uub misses you alot. I got shipped as a slave, I'm princess Bra's personal slave."  
  
Marron slowly wiped her tears away. She glanced at her watch. "I'm not supposed to be out this late, I have to get to my quarters before I get caught. I'll talk to you the next chance I get I promise." She scampered off down the hall.   
  
"Bye." Pan waved then began wandering the halls again trying to find her way back to Bra's rooms.  
  
"A little lost are we?"   
  
Pan whirled around to see who had spoken. Yasuo was lounging in the corner. Pan turned and started walking quickly down the hall.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm talkin to you here." Yasuo took several strides toward her. Pan broke into a rund down the hall, she could here him runing behind her. He laughed.   
  
"Run all you want you won't get away."  
  
Pan looked over her shoulder as she went around a corner, Yasuo was right behind her. Suddenly she smashed into something hard, she hit the ground hard. She stared in shock up at the clear blue eyes staring down at her. After a second she scrambled to her feet and clapped a fist to her heart.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry your highness, I was just..." she stuttered  
  
"Yasuo, you wouldn't happen to he harrassing my sisters servant would you?" He looked at the other boy coldly.  
  
Yasuo clapped his fist to his heart. "No not at all Prince Trunks, I thought she looked lost and I offered to take her back to her room but she ran away. I thought she might be up to something so I went after her." he said innocently.   
  
"Take her back to her room and straight into her bed." Trunks murmered so Yasuo could not here. Pan was not sure she was meant to hear either.   
  
"I'll show her back to her room. I'm sure you have other things to do." Trunks waved his hand dissmissivly.  
  
"It's your first night back you'll need your rest, and you have many more tasks to see to than me..."  
  
"That will do Yasuo." Trunks cut him off annoyed. "I was planing to visit my sister tonight anyway. You may go now."  
  
Yasuo threw an acid glare in Pans direction before stomping off down the hall.   
  
"This way." he said curtly before turning and walking down the hall.   
  
Pan had to trot to keep up with him, she walked just a little behind him. She didn't feel comfortable at all. He just walked forward with an icy sureness, he no longer seemed to acknowldege the fact that she was there. Finally they arrived at Bra's appartments. Trunks knocked on the door.   
  
"You may enter." Bra's voice chimed cheerfully from the other side.  
  
Trunks pushed the door open and strode in. Pan slipped in after him.   
  
"Oh there you are Pan, I was begining to worry thinking you got lost or something." Bra smiled.   
  
"I did get lost, a little." Pan said skulkily.   
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"My lady." Pan quickly added.  
  
He nodded. "Now you may go if Bra has no need of you at the moment. I need to talk to her alone."  
  
Pan glanced at Bra who nodded. Pan clapped her fist to her heart before leaving for her adjoining room. She closed the door behind her but leaned against it to try and hear.  
  
"Bra I really need to talk to you about your 'slave sales'. Sooner or later someone is going to find you out and that's not going to be good for us. I know you feel an obligation towards the Chikyuu slaves, I know how you feel I'm part Chikyuu to, but you can't keep doing it."  
  
"How would you like it if you were taken from your home and sold off somewhere else? I'm just sending them home there's no crime in that." Bra's tome sounded angry.   
  
"You may not see it as one but others do. You can't keep it up Bra. We're already unstable on our claim to the throne with the royal children around, besides that Yasuo is gaining even more support. One little slip up and as soon as dad goes we're out of here to." Trunks sounded equally as angry.   
  
There was a long silence. Pan held her breath so as not to be heard listening at the door. Bra sent slaves back to Chikyuu? So there was hope left!   
  
"I haven't been caught yet Trunks, and I'm pretty sure I won't get caught. But for your sake I'll stop. But please just let me send one more ship load out. My usual ship will be landing here in about a week. I'll send out my servant Pan and a couple more." Bra said decidedly.  
  
Pans heart lept in excitement.  
  
"That's another thing I wanted to talk about, your new servant." Trunks said. "There's something going on, she'd not plain Chikyuu Bra, she's either saiyajin or half and half. I was the saiyajinn alloy on her wrist when I ran into her in the hall. The twins and Manami are up to something."  
  
There was a long silence.   
  
"Maybe they are planning a revolt. They'd probably want her for a fighter or something, if she's strong." Bra said quietly.  
  
"Bring her by the gravity room tomorrow. We'll see how she does." Trunks sighed. "I'm heading to bed now. See ya tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah, see ya." she answered softly.   
  
Pan quickly stepped away from the door and sat on her bed. Bra opened the door a little and poked her head in.  
  
"You may help me get ready for bed and then you can retire to your room for the rest of the night."   
  
Pan got up off the bed to go help Bra. Her head was spinning. She was going to get home! But she also had to make sure that one of the other slaves that were freed was Marron. She wasn't going to leave her friend here. 


End file.
